


Perfect Fit

by GatorGirl2016



Series: A Fic A Day [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Harry Potter References, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016
Summary: Castiel takes a Hogwarts house sorting quiz and is upset by the results. Dean tells him why he's a perfect fit for that house.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: A Fic A Day [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853566
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Perfect Fit

“Sam, have you seen Cas? He disappeared after you made him take the sorting quiz and now, I can’t find him,” Dean said angrily as he walked up to his brother.

Sam looked up from the textbook he was reading and sighed. “He’s in the treehouse. He wasn’t happy with the results.”

Dean grabbed a beer out the fridge and took a seat at the table. “Why? What was wrong with the results?”

Sam shut the book with a loud thump. “He wasn’t happy with the house he was placed in. He was hoping to get Gryffindor like you or Ravenclaw like me.”

“Oh no,” Dean gasped, “He didn’t get Slytherin, did he?”

“Dean,” Sam admonished. “How many times do I have to tell you that just because a person gets sorted into Slytherin doesn’t mean they are evil. The books are very skewed in that regard.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean said flippantly. “Don’t get your panties in a twist. So, that means Cas got Hufflepuff. Why is he mad about that?”

“I don’t know. When I tried to talk to him, he told me to leave him alone and refused to say anything else. So, I left him to sulk. You’re his boyfriend, maybe he will talk to you. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have studying to do.” Sam grabbed his textbook and walked off to his bedroom.

Dean pulled his phone out and did some researching while sipping on his beer. Once he was sure he had his facts straight and the bottle was empty, Dean headed to the treehouse out back. He looked up and saw the bottom of Cas’ converses hanging over the edge. “Cas, I’m coming up,” he hollered in warning.

The feet disappeared to be replaced by Cas’ head, an angry scowl on his face. “Leave me alone, Dean,” he snapped.

Dean smiled up at his surly boyfriend. “Not a chance, sweetheart.” Dean started climbing the ladder into the tree. Cas had scrambled to the side, knowing it was pointless to argue with Dean. Dean hauled himself inside and looked at Cas, who was curled up in the corner.

Cas had his knees pulled up to his chest and his chin resting on top. His blue eyes were full of irritation at being disturbed. Cas remained silent as Dean crawled across the wooden boards to sit next to him.

Dean threw an arm around Cas’ shoulders and pressed a sot kiss to his cheekbone. “I wanna know why you’ve been hiding up here for half the day. Sam said it was because of the quiz.” Dean knew he hit the nail on the head when Cas’ shoulders seized beneath his arm.

“It’s not fair,” Cas exclaimed. “Sam got sorted into the house full of intelligent and motivated students. I’m both of those, why couldn’t I have been put into that house?” Cas turned his gaze on Dean. “You were sorted into the house full of people who are brave and chivalrous. I’m not the most daring person, but I think I could fit into Gryffindor. Instead, I was sorted into Hufflepuff, the dopey and useless house. Name one remarkable Hufflepuff from the entire series. Even Slytherin got more notoriety than Hufflepuff,” Cas said gloomily.

“Newt Scamander, Tonks, Professor Sprout, Teddy Lupin, Cedric Diggory, the Fat Friar, Hengist of Woodcroft, I can keep going if you need me to,” Dean replied as he listed famous Hufflepuffs.

“Ok, fine, so there are some pretty awesome Hufflepuffs, but so what! Nobody wants to be in Hufflepuff,” Cas bemoaned.

“I would,” Dean admitted softly.

Cas looked at him with wide eyes. “Why? You got Gryffindor, literally the best and most popular house!”

Dean shrugged. “It might be the most popular, but I don’t think it’s the best. Sure, we’re known for being daring but we’re also pretty reckless. I mean, how many times have I gotten hurt because I was doing something somebody dared me to do? Hell, even I knew jumping off the roof of the house with a bedsheet for a parachute was a stupid idea, but there was no way I was gonna let Sam win that bet. There’s no way you would ever do that.”

“Ok, fine so maybe Gryffindor wouldn’t be a good fit for me, but why not Ravenclaw? I’m just as smart as Sam,” Cas pointed out.

“Yeah, you are,” Dean agreed readily. “But that’s not all you are. You’re loyal, hard-working, honest, patient, and you have one of the strongest moral codes of any person I’ve ever met. I mean, it took us five dates before you even let me kiss you on the cheek. You’re also really inclusive and will be friends with just about anybody.”

Dean grabbed Cas’ hands in his, forcing the boy to turn and face him. “Gryffindor values bravery above all else but you could care less if someone is brave. Slytherin is all about self-preservation and ambition and yet you’re willing to help someone without second thought. Ravenclaws care about intelligence first and everything else second. Yeah, you’re super smart, but you would never dismiss someone who wasn’t. Hufflepuffs care about others more than themselves. Hufflepuffs want everyone else to succeed and not just themselves. You look at everyone as being equal to you Cas, and that’s what makes you a perfect fit for Hufflepuff. There’s no other house you could ever belong to.”

Cas threw his arms around Dean’s neck. “Thank you, Dean! I never realized just how awesome Hufflepuff is. You’re right, it is the perfect house with me. I’m sorry for not realizing that.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. I just want you to be proud of who you are,” Dean said as he placed a kiss next to the shell of Cas’ ear.

A few days later, Dean and Cas headed to school wearing matching t-shirts. Dean’s was red and gold with a roaring lion on the front. Cas’ was a dark yellow and black with a noble badger emblazoned on it.


End file.
